gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota TS050 - Hybrid (Toyota Gazoo Racing) '16
|engine = |torque = |power = 506 BHP |displacement = 2400 cc |length = 4650 mm |width = 1900 mm |height = 1050 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota TS050 - Hybrid (Toyota Gazoo Racing) '16 is a LMP1 race car produced by Toyota. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Two TS050s were entered in the 2016 FIA World Endurance Championship, the first (car #5) was driven by Sébastien Buemi, Kazuki Nakajima, and Anthony Davidson, while the second (car #6) was driven by Mike Conway, Stéphane Sarrazin, and Kamui Kobayashi. The car finished respectively in 8th and 3rd in the Driver's Championship, while Toyota finished in 3rd place at the Manufacturers' Championship. The car represented in the game is based on its appearance at the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans, where the car #5, although in the lead for the majority of the race, ended up being not classifed in the official standings, due to mechanical issues in the final minutes of the race, which caused the car to complete the final lap of the race in 11:53.815 while the maximum allowed time was of 6 minutes, thus leading to its non-classification. The car #6, however, finished the race in 2nd place overall. In-game description The TS050 Hybrid is a prototype racing car, developed by Toyota in 2016 to compete in the LMP1 class of the FIA World Endurance Championships, which includes the famed Le Mans 24 hour race. Two years prior to this, in 2014, Toyota became the series champion in the TS040 Hybrid. In 2015 they ended the season in 3rd place, and the TS050 was developed from scratch to attempt a return to the top once again. As with its predecessor, the car was still an all-wheel drive hybrid with a MGU in the front and rear wheels, but the powertrain was greatly changed from the previous naturally aspirated 3.7 litre V8 to a twin turbocharged direct injection 2.4 litre V6. The battery was changed from the super capacitor with fast charge and discharge characteristics to a high power lithium-ion battery developed for racing, with a high power storage capacity. The total system output, including the engine and front/rear motors, is 986 BHP, making it equal to the TS040 in this respect, but the torque had been increased significantly due to the turbocharging. Also, the MGU of the front wheels was made more compact, which allowed design changes to redirect the airflow under the car, further improving its aerodynamic performance. Two TS050 Hybrids participated in the World Endurance Championships from the Toyota Gazoo Racing team. One was driven by Kazuki Nakajima / Sébastien Buemi / Anthony Davidson, and the other car was driven by Kamui Kobayashi / Stéphane Sarrazin / Mike Conway. In 2016 the Kobayashi team showed great speed and were a contender for the Driver's Championship, but in the end they finished 3rd in the season rankings, and also placing 3rd in the Manufacturer's rankings. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *Later versions of this car were able to win Le Mans twice, during the 2018 and 2019 races, and by the same drivers, Sebastien Buemi, Fernando Alonso and Kazuki Nakajima, thus allowing Toyota to become the second Japanese manufacturer after Mazda to win Le Mans, and the first Japanese brand to have won it more than once. **The Toyota TS050 is also notable for setting a lap record of 3:14.791 driven by Kamui Kobayashi during qualifying for the 2017 race, which is the fastest record set with the current chicane layout. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:LMP Category:Coupes Category:Hybrid cars Category:Turbocharged Cars